Beaches, Brownies, and Brunettes
by The World's Biggest Fangirl
Summary: The last thing Meenah Piexes wanted for her birthday was to spend the entire fucking day at the beach. Okay, let's rephrase that. The last thing Meenah Piexes wanted for her birthday was to spend the entire fucking day at the beach with a bunch of strangers. A bunch of strangers she'd have to be stiffly polite to, or otherwise her mother would be on her case. Aranea/Meenah oneshot.


The last thing Meenah Piexes wanted for her birthday was to spend the entire fucking day at the beach. Okay, let's rephrase that. The last thing Meenah Piexes wanted for her birthday was to spend the entire fucking day at the beach with a bunch of strangers. A bunch of strangers she'd have to be stiffly polite to, or otherwise her mother would be on her case. And the only thing that was worse than being stuck with strangers all day that Meenah could think of would be her mom glubbin' on and on about how she had to act this way or treat people that way. Disgusting.

So, while her younger sister Feferi was happily chirping to who the fuck knows who about how excited she was into her pastel pink cell phone and her mother applied glitter mascara with the limousine window as her mirror, Meenah was plopped in the backseat. She was already wearing her bikini… if you could call it a bikini. It was more of a water-proof sports bra and bicycle shorts combo. Meenah was the only Peixes that had a flat chest, therefore unable to wear a more conventional bikini without feeling self-conscious. She kept sliding her phone, waiting for the reply from her best friend, Aranea. If Aranea wasn't able to come and keep her somewhat occupied and distracted from having to entertain smelly, rich old men with beer bellies and chest hair, Meenah was going to go insane.

Eventually the reply came, sending the sound of rap music rocketing loudly throughout the limo. Feferi politely asked her older sister to turn the volume down so she could talk to her boyfriend and have him actually be able to hear her, and Meenah was unable to resist. Her sister was pretty cute, after all.

"Of course I'll come Meenah! I might 8e a 8it l8, 8ut you should have warned me earlier than half an hour 8efore your party…"

Meenah sighed in relief. Serket would be a little late, but she'd still be there. Those long-ass stories of hers were a little annoying, sure, but sitting there and listening to her blabber on in her faked southern accent beat conversing with Crocker Corp.'s business partners any day. The limousine eventually stopped, and Meenah had shoved past her mother and sister to get out the door before they had time to even register the fact that the car was no longer in motion. She ran to the beach, kicking her flip-flops off as soon as the soles of her shoes pounded against sand instead of parking lot blacktop.

The sandy grains felt warm against her bare brown feet, and Meenah relished in the feeling as she made her way to the shoreline. Feferi eventually caught up to her, having left her cell phone in the car. The younger Peixes clearly meant business today, and was aiming for making quite an impression in her modest one-piece swimsuit and with her makeup-less face. Meenah clearly did not mean business today, with her painfully blingy armbands stacked on her arms.

"Meenah, I think mom will try and introduce you to a boy tonight…" Feferi said with a giggle.

"A boy?" Meenah groaned. If this boy was anything like that Carlos Maraca or Kurloz Makara or whoever, the son of that Turkish steel tycoon, she'd be in a lot of pain tonight. Her mother was always trying to introduce her to boys with a lot of money in the hopes of marrying her off. Boys that were creepy and unattractive.

"Yeah, he's Scottish! I've actually been really good internet friends with his little brother for a long time, and I've gotta tell you, the family is really attractive!" This was followed by a few more giggles.

Wow, was her younger sister boy-obsessed, or boy-obsessed? Meenah sighed and poked at the sand with her toe. "I bet this guy will be an absolute fucking blowout."

"Meenah!" came a cry all the way from the parking lot. She looked in the direction of the voice to find her mother standing next to the limo, with her arms crossed in a way that suggested that she had better get her fucking ass over there right now before her mother stabs her.

"Yes mom?" Meenah asked as soon as she had made her way back to the parking lot.

"Mr. Ampora is here", cooed her mother, motioning to a gruff Scottish man with double scars on his face. "I'd like you to meet him and his son, Cronus." A boy, looking to be about her age, walked up and offered his hand for Meenah to shake. A single look into his green eyes told Meenah that this guy was already smitten. Fuck.

She shook his hand, quickly wiping her fingers off on the back of her swimshorts when he wasn't looking. He gave her the smirk that every douchebag on the planet had, winking, before pulling out a comb and mirror. He quickly ran the black plastic teeth through his gelled-up greaser hair before turning his attention back to her. "I can't wait to get to know you, doll", he cooed in his thick accent.

Oh fucking hell no. Meenah was not going to let herself be forced into hanging out with another boy again, yet alone a total douche. And on her eighteenth birthday no less! She silently begged for Aranea to get her ass over so they could sneak away.

"Cronus is a nice young man, and I'll bet you two will get along well!" Her mother shoved Meenah towards Cronus, giving her daughter a look out of the corner of her eye. A "Be mean to him and die" look.

Giving her a grin that Meenah supposed was supposed to be attractive but only made her want to scarf up her breakfast, Cronus offered her his hand. She took it, although she'd rather rip his fingers off as slowly as possible. He led her to the shoreline.

"Did you know that I write music?" he asked.

"No. And I don't want to hear any of that shit either. Do not care."

"That hurt, doll. It really did…" Cronus gave her the most pathetic, fake sad look she had ever seen. Disgusting.

"Do not care about that either. You literally reek of douche. It's fucking gross man." Glaring, Meenah kicked at the sand with her bare toes and pretended it was Cronus's face. She'd only known him for less than a minute and she already hated him. It was something in the way he held himself, in the way his lips were upturned as if he were smirking constantly, in the way he visibly fussed over himself, in the way he pathetically tried to show off and brag, in the way he dressed himself like a stupid ass 50s greaser.

He bit his lip and looked off into the distance, at the ocean waves far beyond Meenah's face. She exhaled, relieved that she didn't have to deal with him for a few seconds. Electing to do something to occupy her time before she had to deal with Cronus again, Meenah pried open her cheesy clam-shell shaped purse and dug out her cell phone. A new text from Aranea. Her best friend was going to be here in two minutes. Thank fucking god.

"Doll, I don't know what I did to upset you so, but I'll make it up to you, I swear. It's not healthy to snap your cap like that, baby. That kind of behavior doesn't suit a girl as pretty as you."

He was done sulking and had contemplated long and hard before finding the perfect rebuttal to her insults, in the disguise of an apology. He was a real asshole, wasn't he?

"Don't get your swim trunks in a twist. I'm not upset", snapped Meenah.

He exhaled in relief.

"I'm really fuckin' pissed off is what I am! How do you live with yourself? You made a really piss poor impression on me, and it's gonna stick for the rest of your motherfuckin' life. I do not care that my mother is trying to pimp me out to you, I hate you and I want nothing to do with you."

Cronus just stared at her, mouth agape. "Babydoll, you can't possibly mean-"

"I meant every fucking word", Meenah interrupted him. She was about to retaliate further when she heard her name being called from the distance. Relieved at an excuse to be away from Cronus, Meenah ran to greet Aranea.

"Happy Birthday, Meenah! Did you know that the Greeks believed that every person has a demon that looks after them all their life and that lighting candles would grant wishes and-"

Meenah shoved a complimentary Betty Crocker brownie from the nearby buffet table into her overly-talkative friend's mouth to shut her up.

"Mmm, that's delicious!" said Aranea as soon as the brownie had been swallowed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's go and find some shit to do as far away from that douche over there", hissed Meenah, gesturing to Cronus with her forefinger.

"Is another boy bothering you?" asked Aranea. She was visibly calm, yet Meenah knew her well enough to sense hostility against Cronus brewing in the deep, dark recesses of her mind.

"Yes, he is, but- Just fucking distract me already, please?" Meenah begged.

Aranea smiled and nodded, extending an ink-stained hand to her friend. The Peixes gladly took it before dragging her all the way to the other side of the beach, far away from the rest of the party. A dilapidated old surfboard shack was the only other company they had there, and Meenah liked it that way. Toes digging into the sand as if to test its softness, Aranea began to blabber on about how she was volunteering as a librarian this summer. But Meenah wasn't paying the least bit of attention to what she was saying. Oh, no. She was preoccupied with more important things. Such as watching her friend talk. Admiring the excited glimmer in Aranea's pretty blue eyes. Observing the wind running its fingers through her dark brown locks, making the hair strands dance with an enthralling rhythm. Imagining what the blue-tinted lips that move up and down with every syllable would taste like-

Meenah froze. Why was she thinking such a thing about Aranea, of all people? Aranea, the clumsy bookworm that spent her free time lounging in a hammock with a novel in one hand and a chocolate bar in another. Aranea, who seemed to never stop speaking, but god damn it she was cute while doing it. Aranea, who was-

She should just give up trying to deny it; Aranea Serket was fucking adorable and she wanted her all to herself.

"Race you to the water!" cried Aranea suddenly, snapping Meenah out of her thoughts. She was running before Meenah could react, but hey, Meenah wasn't going to complain about the nice view she got of Aranea's curvy thighs and ass as she chased after her. They both hit the waves after about a minute, and Meenah tackled Aranea. The two girls laid in the shallow part of the ocean, giggling breathlessly for a while. Meenah took advantage of this time to rest her head on Aranea's shoulder, which caused the other female to blush heavily when she noticed.

The next few hours were spent swimming, splashing Cronus every time he came anywhere within their radius. There was also a lot of gossiping about their friends from high school, laughing, and flirting led by Meenah and reciprocated by a red-faced Aranea. By the time it had gotten dark, Meenah was positive that she should make a move on her best friend. And she did.

Ms. Peixes had put on a painfully fake smile and invited everyone to have some sparklers, so the two friends were sitting side by side against the surfboard shack, sparklers in-hand. Aranea's eyes were on the white sparks coming off of her stick, but Meenah's eyes were focused on the smile on her lips.

"Meenah… I feel bad that I didn't get you a present", said Aranea after a while.

"You can give me one right now", said Meenah, suddenly getting an idea.

"How?" asked Aranea, looking confused. Without replying, Meenah pressed their lips together. A red-faced Aranea gripped onto her shoulders, dropping her sparkler to the ground. When she pulled away, Meenah couldn't help but smirk at the begging look Aranea gave her.

"Kiss me this time", Meenah whispered into her ear.

"Happy birthday, Meenah, said Aranea as she kissed her.


End file.
